O bolo que todos merecem
by Shiro Sakigami
Summary: Uma pequena história sobre como um bolo pode agitar a vida de um casal e como os filhos podem ser mais espertos que seus pais. Yaoi e mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Nenhum dos personagens de Inazuma eleven me pertence, mas a Koriko é minha totalmente!

* * *

><p>Era um dia bonito e calmo. A casa estava como sempre bagunçada. Havia brinquedos pela sala e risos bem altos em coro com a tv ligada para ninguém.<p>

_Paaaapaaaaiiii! O bolo ja ta pronto?

Koriko estava impaciente. Queria comer logo aquele bolo.

_É bom não pressionar muito, se não o seu papai vai é cozinhar você.

Burn pegou a menina pelos pés e a ergueu no ar. Ela ria com gosto querendo ir mais alto enquanto ele gritava "_O prato principal é você_!".

Na cozinha, um impacinte cozinheiro não conseguia se concentrar com tamanha barulheira. Havia uma veia saltando em sua testa.

_Agora... Vejamos, tenho os ovos, o açucar e...!

_AAAAAHHHH! NÃO VALE!

Koriko tinha pulmões fortes, quase tanto quanto o próprio Haruya.

Num lampejo de frustração, Gazel deixou a cozinha e rumou para a sala. Sala? Estava mais para o resto de um campo de guerra.

A tv ligada era só um coro ao fundo enquanto pai e filha jogavam brinquedos um no outro usando as almofadas do sofá, que estavam no chão, como barricada.

_NAGUMO HARUYA!

_Ferrou... _ Gemeu o suposto encrencado.

O ruivo se levantou e voltou-se ao marido que estava com os braços cruzados e cara fechada.

_O que foi, Gazel? Quer ajuda com o bolo?

Não respondeu, invés disso pegou o controle e desligou a tv que já estava lhe irritando. Depois pegou sua filha do chão e foi para o quarto, mas não antes de falar ao ruivo.

_Se quer o bolo, faça você. Eu vou deitar.

_Mas hein?

Foi a reação de Burn aquilo. O que seu nervosinho marido estava querendo? Fuusuke sempre fora calmo e reagia de forma sensata até mesmo quando ele e Koriko estavam perto de destruir a casa.

Seria por causa do bolo, então?

Sem saber o que fazer, Burn foi para a cozinha.

Estava tudo limpinho, arrumado e organizado como Gazel gostava. Os ingredientes mais o livro de receitas estava no balcão no meio da cozinha.

O livro dizia claramente como fazer cada passo.

Primeiro, os ingredientes.

_5 ovos, 1/2 xicara de açúcar, 1 xicara de farinha de trigo, 3 colheres de sopa de de chocolate em pó e 1/2 colher de sopa de fermento em pó._

_**Como fazer:** Bolo: Bata as claras em neve, sem parar de bater acrescente as gemas e o açucar. Misture aos poucos a farinha, o chocolate em pó e o fermento. Coloque numa forma redonda untanda e leve ao forno médio-alto (200 C) por 40 minutos._

Parecia simples.

_Não entendo para que tanto drama. _ Resmungou consigo enquanto colocava os ovos na tigela.

Certamente, o outro lhe perdoaria (seja pelo que for) se mostrasse-lhe um bolo prontinho na hora da janta.

_Certo... Acho que é só quebrar, né? Opa! Ah, não faz mal, uma casquinha de ovo não vai estragar nada. Agora deixa eu ver... Fermento aumenta o tamanho, como Aphrodi e Hiroto vem para cá, acho que três xicaras da pra todo mundo.

E assim foi. No fim a massa do bolo parecia algo... De outro mundo?

Segundo: A cobertura e o Recheio.

_1 lata de leite condensado, 2 medidas (da lata) de leite, meia xicara de maizena, 2 barras de chocolate 100g, 1 lata de creme de leite sem soro e 1 caixa pequena de morango 300g._

_**Como fazer:** Coloque numa panela pequena o leite moça, o leite e a maisena, leve ao fogo mexendo sempre até engrossar. Reitire do fogo e em seguida coloque um tablete de chocolate e mexa bem até derreter, quando esfriar misture o creme de leite._

_Divida a massa do bolo em duas, recheie com metade do creme e com os morangos, e cubra com o restante do creme. Depois raspe o outro tablete de chocolate por cima e enfeite com os morangos restantes._

_Tudo bem! Deixa eu ver... Deve ter uma panela aqui... Achei!

Não era uma panela funda, mas não visão de Burn era perfeita para a cobertura.

Ele fez como o livro dizia, e aqui ou ali, fazia como ele achava certo como colocar um pouco mais de açucar ou uma terceira barra de chocolate. Logo o bolo estava pronto.

No quarto, Gazel tinha feito Koriko dormir e acariciava seus cabelos docemente. Eram ruivos como os de Haruya e junto com o seu olhar azulado faziam qualquer um sentir inveja.

Enquanto se perdia em suas doces lembranças da hora do parto, um cheirinho estranho invadio o quarto e parecia muito com queimado.

_Mas que!

Será que Haruya fez jus ao seu apelido* e pos fogo na casa?

Fuusuke entrou temerosa na cozinha que estava toda tomada por uma fumaça preta vinda da pia.

Ao tentar chegar perto da pia para ver o que estava queimando, Gazel tropeçou e caiu sobre algo, sobre Haruya que estava desacordado.

O que diabos aquele idiota tinha feito?

* * *

><p><strong>Burn<strong>, em inglês, significa **queimar.**

Gostou? Comente!


	2. Chapter 2

Parecia cena de comédia americana misturada com desenho japones: A cozinha estava cheia de fumaça, havia um cadaver de bolo no chão e encima dele estava Haruya desacordado com Fuusuke sobre ele.

O pobre homem não sabia o que fazer. Deveria acordar o marido e ver se ele estava bem ou esbofetear a face dele por ter posto fogo na sua linda cozinha tão bem organizada?

_Ahhm...

_Burn?

_Gazel... Você é pesado, sabia?

Minutos de silencio...

_Seu... O DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ?

A cara de espanto do ruivo seria cômica se não fosse pelo real espanto nela. Fuusuke estava muito estranho hoje.

_Eu... Fiz o bolo e... Eu acho que fiz besteira? _ Nisso ele olhou em volta vendo a bagunça, logo começou a se lembrar do ocorrido.

_"Assim que o bolo ficou pronto, Burn o colocou no balcão e sentou-se nos bancos proximos a ele. Tudo correu tão bem que em sua opinião, Fuusuke estava louco por tão pouco._

_Haruya ficou pensando no outro por um longo tempo. Pensou em como se detestavam ás vezes, mas em como era insuportavel pensar na hipotese de ficarem separados. Não deu em outra, eles logo vieram a namorar e então o casamento._

_Ambos de noiva foi uma cena hilaria*, mas depois foi só mais um dos motivos para rirem mais nas reuniões com os amigos. Um dos inumeros motivos, nos quais estavam a hora do parto de Koriko. Para quem pensava que Fuusuke era calmo e frio como gelo, se assustou ao ouvi-lo gritar e quase chorar de dor._

_Mas foi um sofrimento bem-vindo após ter em seus braços aquela criaturinha fofa de olhos azuis e cabelos ruivos arrepiados que o fitava com curiosidade."_

_"_Tão bonitinha quanto você, Gazel._

_E tão surtada quanto ele. Koriko tinha o mesmo habito de ajeitar o cabelo quando irritada ou frustrada._

_É, sua filha querida era a mistura perfeita dos dois e... Tinha cheiro de queimado?_

__O que?_

_Burn virou-se tão rapido no banco que caiu no chão. Ele esqueceu de apagar o fogo depois de tirar a cobertura, agora o resto dela estava queimando._

_Desesperado, o ruivo apagou o fogo e, no surto, pegou a panela com as mãos que queimaram, ele soltou a panela que caiu no seu pé, mas no impulso de não causar mais sujeira, Haruya chutou a maldita que voou em direção contra o indefeso bolo no balcão."_

_"_Essa não!_

_A panela empurrou o bolo no chão e no instante seguinte ali jazia o cadaver do mesmo. Sim, cadaver era a palavara certa a usar, pois ver o bolo desmanchado no chão lembrava muito as cenas de House, onde o inteiror do paciente é visto na mesa de cirurgia. Era perturbador._

__Eu vou morrer, cara. _ Reclamou para si mesmo._

_Sem duvida, Fuusuke iria lhe mandar um impacto glacial direto na bunda depois de ver o estado da cozinha, mas se for pra morrer, que seja depois de apagar a maldita panela que soltava uma leve fumaça._

_Assim que a pos debaixo da água na pia, a coisa chiou e soltou um nevoeiro preto e fedido. Como um chocolate queimado feder como gasolina?_

_O fedor era tamanho que Haruya se afastou imediatamente de perto e acabou pisando nos restos do bolo, resvalou e bateu a cabeça no chão"._

_Foi isso. _ Concluiu ainda com Gazel sob si.

_"Foi isso" é só o que tem a dizer?

"Não, mas se você parar de pressionar sua bunda contra minha virilha eu conseguiria dar um resposta melhor." Era o que o ruivo queria dizer, mas certamente levaria ambos a algo muito improprio para a situação.

_Haruya...

_Escuta, Gazel, eu peço desculpas, ta! Não foi de proposito que a cozinha ficou assim, mas também se você não estivesse todo estressado ultimamente, isso não teria acontecido. Admita que também errou e AHHH...!

Gazel pressionou mais a virilha do outro e moveu-se um pouco encima dele.

_Fuusuke, seu...

_Você merece um castigo, Burn.

"Ele pirou!" foi o ultimo pensamento sensato do ruivo antes de fazer um beicinho e gemer no ouvido do amado:

_Será que você consegue me bater depois que eu te fazer gritar muito, Gazel?

No quarto do casal, uma menininha travessa acabara de acordar e meio conciente do que se passava na cozinha (só não tinha certeza se seus pais estavam "_fazendo as pazes_" ou "_encomendando um bebê_", ficou no quarto assistindo a tv.

A tv estava pausada num dos videos da familia, exatamento no momento em que Fuusuke contou a Haruya que iriam ter um bebê.

Depois de ver toda a situação, Koriko quis muito que seu pai chorasse de alegria como no filme e então tomou uma decisão: Iria pedir um irmãozinho para o seu papai!

Na cozinha...

__Ahhhhhhhh..._ Ha-ru-y-a!

__Ahaaa, Eu vou gozar_...

...O papais já tinham "_encomendado o bebê_".

* * *

><p>Gostou? Comente!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Depois da farra na cozinha, Burn e Gazel não sabiam como encarar a filha que apareceu no portal da cozinha enquanto os dois ainda se vestiam.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, disse que Hiroto e Aphrodi chegaram e saiu, deixando os dois ali constrangidos. Bom, apenas Gazel esta assim, pois Burn só conseguia sorrir bobamente, ele ainda estava sob o "_efeito pós-gozo_".

Na sala, os convidados conversavam com a mais nova capitã da Teikoku enquanto o casal feliz arrumava a ceia.

_Diz, Koriko, como esta indo no instituto?

_Perfeito, sendo eu a melhor jogadora, é claro que tudo esta nos trilhos.

A ruiva se vangloriava de suas habilidades, herdadas de ambos os pais, e mais ainda por ter a chance de colocar o instituto imperial Teikoku de volta ao podio de melhor do Japão.

_É claro que o fato do filho do treinador ter uma quedinha pela capitã não influenciou em nada, né?

_Quem tem queda por quem?

Burn surgira por trás do sofá, seus olhos crepitavam de ciume.

_Minoru Yuuto tem uma quedinha pela sua filha, meu caro.

Aphrodi estava querendo briga, pois dizer que a filhinha de Nagumo Haruya era alvo de amores de alguém era como assinar seu atestado de obito.

_Vamos, chega, Aphrodi. _ Disse Hiroto acalmando os animos.

O jantar prosseguiu calmo. Hiroto não parava de falar em como Endou babava encima dele por causa do bebê.

_Você vai ter um bebê? _ Perguntou Koriko.

_Isso mesmo. Descobri a duas semanas.

_É ja era de se esperar, não? Depois de todo aquele sake.

Hiroto ficou da cor do seu cabelo. Burn riu descaradamente dele.

_E vocês? É "época de bebês", não tem nada ai, Gazel?

Aphrodi tinha um tom malicioso na voz. Fuusuke ficou igual a Hiroto.

_Como assim época de bebês?

Koriko estava curiosa em saber que tinha época para os bebês nascerem, tipo quando as frutas ficam maduras e podem ser colhidas, nisso uma imagem de seus pais indo a feira comprar um bebezinho maduro lhe veio a mente.

_É que, além do nosso amigo, Fubuki e Sakuma também estão gravidos.

_O diretor também?

_É, o seu querido diretor vai ter mais um bebê, Koriko.

_Como assim mais um?

_Genda Kotaru, o seu goleiro, é filho dele. _ Disse Hiroto ao beber seu suco.

Isso era uma novidade. Koriko não sabia que o goleiro da Teikoku, Kotaro, era filho do diretor Sakuma. Ah, ele ia se ver com ela depois!

_Bem, fora isso, pra quando é esses bebes?

Burn e Gazel se entre-olharam, a menina parecia bem interessada no assunto.

_Ainda não sabemos. Mas a gente te diz quando saber.

Continuaram a comer em silencio até a sobremesa.

_Acho que devia pedir algo, pois... O bolo...

Haruya pediu socorro para o marido com os olhos.

_Sofreu um acidente. _ Concluiu Gazel meio corado enquanto alisava a franja.

Ninguém questinou, os sorrisinhos maliciosos de Aphrodi já era suficientes.

Assim que a sobremesa chegou, uma torta de limão com creme chantily, todos sentaram-se na sala e conversaram de tudo um pouco. Até que o assunto que martelava na mente de Koriko foi posto em pauta por ele.

_Papai, faz um irmãozinho pra mim?

Ela não teve nenhuma resposta, pois Gazel se engasgou e começou a sufocar. Ele foi socorrido pelo marido e Hiroto que mais atrapalhavam que ajudavam. Aphrodi tentou tira-los de cima do coitado que já estava meio roxo.

Felizmente, o pobre Fuusuke foi salvo e agora dormia no quarto.

Os convidados se foram e Burn, exausto, desabou na poltrona. Como um dia tão calmo pode ir de bom a bizarro com apenas uma "rapidinha" na cozinha?

_O que é, Koriko? _ Perguntou ao sentir a filha pular em seu colo.

Ela cruzou os braços emburrada e deslanchou a falar.

_Por que o Kotaru vai ganhar um irmão e eu não? Eu sou uma ótima aluna e atacante! Sou sempre melhor nos treinos, nunca deixo de estudar e nunca contou pro papai que você finje que lava a roupa quando, na verdade, guarda elas sujas!

_Numero um: Mais respeito ao falar comigo, mocinha! Numero dois: Não a mal nenhum em usar duas vezes a mesma roupa e numero três: Pensa que fazer bebê é como assar bolo, é?

_Sim!

_Como é?

_Sim, bebês são como bolos! A professora Minami esxplicou ontem isso. Para fazer um bolo, precisa de ovo e leite, assim como um bebê. Mistura-se os dois, coloca num lugar quentinho e espera nove meses até crescer e pronto!

Parou o mundo. Como é que é a parada? Que diabos de professores, Sakuma estava deixando ensinar naquele instituto?

_Koriko, querida... _ Burn a colocou gentilmente no chão _ _Bebês-não-são-como-bolos._ Ponto final. Agora vá dormir.

E seguiu para o seu quarto bem rapido, se não, com certeza diria coisa inadequadas sobre Minani-sensei diante de sua filha.

Koriko ficou mais irritada. Como é que seu pai, que era adulto, não conseguia ver que fazer bebês era igual a fazer a bolos?

Ela percebeu que se quissese um irmão, teria que conseguir por meios próprios.

No quarto do casal, Haruya abraçava seu amado Fuusuke enquanto este dormia. Levemente lhe acaricia a barriga. Se levasse em conta o que aconteceu hoje, em nove meses, Koriko iria deixar de matraquiar sobre "bebês e bolos".

_Burn...

_O que, Gazel?

_Desce a mão um pouquinho?

_Segundo round a caminho _ Gemeu o ruivo atendendo o pedido.

Koriko queria um irmão, então ela teria.

Afinal, fazer bebê é mais fácil que fazer um bolo, né?

* * *

><p>Gostou? Comente!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Quatro meses depois; Shooping Inazuma.

Era dia de queima de estoque na maioria das lojas, de sapatos até material esportivo, cada loja tinha cartazes de 50% a 80% de desconto bem chamativos nas fachadas.

Burn e Koriko estavam fazendo o enxoval para Gazel que estava no médico. Até o momento só tinha fraldas na sacola que o pai levava.

Na mente de Burn, o bebê só precisava de roupas, fraldas e chupetas, mas na mente de sua filhinha, ele nasceria pronto para a guerra.

_Muito bem, pai, vamos até a Casa baby comprar o resto da lista e depois vamos pegar o papai no médico.

_Sim, minha capitã! _ Burn bateu continencia para ela que adorou.

Numa mão, Koriko levava uma bolsinha rosa onde só tinha uma carteira e uma agenda, e na outra levava a lista que ela mesma fez do enxoval.

**Lista básica do enxoval do bebê :**  
><em>- fraldas de pano (pacote) <em>  
><em>- fraldinhas de boca<em>  
><em>- 8 pacotes de fraldas descartáveis<em>  
><em>- 4 mamadeiras<em>  
><em>- Kit de escovas para limpeza das mamadeiras<em>  
><em>- Cadeirinha de bebê<em>  
><em>- Caixas de lenços umedecidos<em>  
><em>- 4 toalhas de banho com capuz <em>  
><em>- Shampo e Sabonete neutros<em>  
><em>- Esponja macia para o banho do bebê<em>  
><em>- Pomadas para assaduras *<em>  
><em>- Óleo para bebê<em>  
><em>- Frasco de álcool 70% para limpeza do umbigo<em>  
><em>- Jogo de escova e pente<em>  
><em>- Termômetro para medir a temperatura do bebê<em>  
><em>- Trocador macio<em>  
><em>- Banheirinha<em>  
><em>- Prato para papinhas<em>  
><em>- Jogo de talheres para bebê<em>  
><em>- Berço e trocador<em>  
><em>- Lixeira para fraldas<em>  
><em>- Almofada para amamentar<em>  
><em>- Kit de berço: edredon, trocador, saias de berço e almofadas laterais<em>  
><em>- Garrafa térmica, para manter água aquecida na hora da troca do bebê<em>  
><em>- Travesseiros macios e antialergicos<em>  
><em>- Termômetro para banheira<em>  
><em>- Chupetas<em>  
><em>- Prendedores de chupetas<em>  
><em>- Porta-chupeta<em>  
><em>- Babá eletrônica<em>  
><em>- Esterilizador de mamadeiras e chupetas<em>  
><em>- Trocador portátil<em>

Claro que ela só anotou nomes, nada de preços, isso era com o seu amado pai.

Quando chegaram na Casa baby se depararam com milhares de pessoas esbarrando umas nas outras dentro da loja que não era tão pequena. Pelo visto, a loja falava sério quando dizia em seus cartazes "_Liquidação geral! 90% só hoje! Faça seu bebê feliz!",_

___Koriko, vamos voltar depois. Tem muita gente agora e... Koriko?

Burn vagou o olhar até avistar a filha discutindo com uma senhora de chapéu xadrez por causa de um kit de lençois amarelos que aparentava ser o ultimo da pilha com a plaquinha de 10,90.

_Menina, sua mãe não esta te procurando? Por que não vai para ala da sua idade?

_Por que você não para sua, então, velhota!

Koriko arrebatou o kit da mão dela e saiu de nariz empinado até Haruya que estava de queixo caido com a cena.

_Koriko... _ Gemeu ele ainda surpreso.

_Eu sei, pai... _ Ela disse quando olhou atentamento para o kit no carrinho de compras. _ Com certeza o azul é melhor. Vou pegar o azul. _ E jogou o recente conquista kit de lençois numa prateleira qualquer.

_O que foi, pai? Você esta estranho.

_Não é nada, não. Vamos, antes que acabe tudo.

_Sim, vejamos... Acho que se levarmos _mais de quatro _mamadeiras por 19,00 é mais em conta que pagar _exatamento quatro _por 19,00, né?

_É, acho que sim.

Koriko continuou a comparar preços enquanto ia colhendo itens aqui e ali, brigando por uns acola, logo o carrinho estava cheio e o preço final foi, digamos, azedo.

Sentaram-se numa mesa na praça de alimentação, pediram um lanche rapido e então Haruya começou a reclamar das compras.

_280! 280 em coisas de bebê! Eu não acredito...

Burn fixava a nota fiscal com certo desgosto. Koriko olhava para as sacolas rosadas com o logo da Casa baby sob a mesa com um sorriso gostoso nos labios. Nenhum dos dois percebeu o casal que se aproximovou furtivo até que ambos estavam sentados na mesma mesa.

_Tio Hiroto! Tio Endou!

_Oi, o que você fazem aqui, Koriko-chan? _ Endou perguntou enquanto olhava para as sacolas.

_Viemos comprar o enxoval do bebê. Meu papai esta no médico cuidando dele por isso não pode vir. E vocês?

_Nós também viemos comprar o enxoval. _ Respondeu Hiroto que estava curioso com a cara de desagrado de Haruya.

_Ei, Burn, o que foi? Essa é nota das compras? Duvido que tenha sido maior que a nossa.

_É, é! Então me diga se 280 é um bom preço pra você!

_Endou gastou 330 no enxoval. _ Falou Hiroto olhando carinhoso para o marido que conversava com Koriko sobre a importancia de comprar mais chupetas.

_Não acredito... Por que todo mundo surta por causa disso, hein? Gazel e eu não ficamos tão cismado no enxoval da Koriko.

_Ah, não da pra comparar. Você é meio desligado pra isso e Gazel é bem sensato, ele não iria extrapolar.

Hiroto estava certo. Fuusuke em nenhum momento extrapolou com a filha, comprou exatamente o que precisa e fez uso de tudo. Tudo precisamente planejado.

_Eu quero sim! _ Gritou a menina de repente.

_O que foi? _ Os ruivos exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

_Ah, é que eu perguntei se Koriko queria ser madrinha do bebê, Hiroto.

_Eu quero sim, quero, sim! Deixa, pai! _ Koriko apertava o braço de Burn como se esperase a resposta ser esprimada dele.

_E-eu vou falar com o Gazel.

_Eeehheeee! _ Ela gritou de alegria.

Todos, clientes e atendentes, olhavam a menininha ruiva gritando de felicidade enquanto os adultos a sua volta ou escondiam o rosto ou sorriam sem jeito.

_Burn, que tal você e a Koriko virem com a gente terminar as compras?

_Você não acabou? _ Exclamou o ruivo surpreso. _ Hiroto vai ter multiplos, por acaso? O que mais falta levar, hein!

_Ah, falta o moises, um kit toalhas para o banho, uma cadeira para o carro, ixi, falta muita coisa ainda. _ Ensou sorriu ao dizer isso.

Burn ficou atonico com a felicidade que o outro exibia só com fato de ter que voltar a enfrentar filas para compra mais um iten que com certeza ja tem.

_Ok, vamos, Koriko. Adeus ao casalsinho feliz e Hiroto, boa sorte com os seus multiplos.

Antes de qualquer resposta, ele levou Koriko para bem longe. Na mente de Hiroto, Burn estava com medo de que Koriko, ou até mesmo ele, pudesse ser infectado com a felicidade de Endou.

_Muito bem, Hiroto! Vamos as compras? _ O goleiro enlaçou a cintura fina do marido e deu uma bitoca em sua bochecha.

Hiroto sentiu-se molinho com esse simples ato de amor.

_Endou querido... _ Disse no ouvido dele de forma discreta. _ Vamos no sexshop depois disso?

A chances de Hiroto ter multiplos estavam aumentando.

**E**m outra parte do shooping...

_Kotaro, vem ja aqui!

Koriko reconheceu a voz do vice-diretor da sua escola, quando olhou para trás um garoto de cabelos castanhos rebeldes bateu de frente contra ela.

_Koriko! - Burn largou as sacolas e acudiu a filha

_Kotaro! _ O pai do menino vinha correndo até eles carregando varias sacolas.

_Ahaa, minha cabeça... _ Gemeu ela ainda caida, esfregando a testa, embaixo de si , o menino Kotaro estava resmungando coisas sem sentido.

_Ah, oi, Haruya!

_Genda! É bom por esse menino numa guia.

_É, eu sei...

Suspirou Genda Koujirou enquanto colocava as suas sacolas no chão, Burn reparou bem nelas e olhou para o outro.

_Enxoval?

_Também?

_Uma nota, e você?

_Chega a doer.

Ambos balançaram as cabeças em concordacia em uma coisa: O preço de uma rapidinha gostosa é pago junto do enxoval do bebê.

_Sai de cima de mim! _ Mandou Kotaro ainda debaixo da garota.

Koriko levantou-se, segurou sua saia e pulu encima das costas dele fazendo contorcer em dor.

_Koriko! _ Recriminou Burn.

_Ele mereceu! _ Ela começou a ajeitar a franja. Esta irritada.

_Você é uma garota nojenta, Koriko!

_Você que é uma peste! Olhe por onde anda na proxima, imbecil!

Kotaro lhe mostrou a lingua e se escondeu atrás do pai quando ela tentou avançar nele. Burn notou a semelhança entre os dois, mas não se podia negar que também era filho de Sakuma.

Kotaro tinha cabelos castanhos revoltos, sua pele era morena clara, parecia com Koujirou, mas tinha o mesmo traço dos olhos de Sakuma assim como o mesmo tom de vermelho.

Assim como Koriko, Kotaro era mais um exemplo de como a genetica era incrível. Ambos eram a soma perfeita de seus pais.

_E ai?

_Ahn, o que foi? _ Burn saiu de seus pensamentos

_Vocês vão querer carona? _ Perguntou Genda mantendo o filho longe de Koriko.

_Carona? _ Burn estava meio perdido.

_É, pai. O diretor vai na mesma clinica que o papai, então acho que a gente pode pegar carona com eles, né?

Koriko tinha uma cara de pau!

Ela nem se importava que aquele era o vice-diretor de sua escola e que o filho dele queria muito puxar briga consigo, qualquer coisa é aceitavel desde que tivesse a carona. Como Haruya ja se cansara de comprar tanta coisa, aceitou logo.

Quanto mais cedo buscasse Fuusuke, mais rapido estaria em casa.

**N**a clinica...

Gazel acabara de sair da sala do médico. Aparentemente ainda teria que esperar para saber o sexo da criança, mas sentia-se melhor com tamanha de sua barriga que estava meio pequena para quatro meses, mas conforme o médico disse "_não se preoucupe, antes do que esperava vai estar maior que uma melancia_.".

Na sala de espera, Gazel deparou-se com rostos conhecidos.

_Fubuki! Sakuma!

_Olá, Gazel. Como foi lá?

Sakuma esta de pé, devia ser sua vez de entrar. Estava com roupas simples, jeans, camisa e jaqueta, meio larguinhas.

_Foi ótimo, esta tudo certo com o meu bebê.

_Que bom. Vai ser um então, se fosse dizer pelo tamanho, eu diria que você vai ter gêmeos, Gazel.

Sakuma sorriu mais, já Fuusuke corou um pouquinho.

_Bem, é minha vez. Até logo, gente. _ E entrou.

_Não liga, não. O Jirou só esta feliz por causa do bebê.

Fubuki também parecia bem feliz.. Gazel notou que sua barriga estava mais saliente que a sua.

_É, eu sei, esta meio grande, né? _ Ele disse após notar a curiosidade de Gazel.

_Que nada! Esta ótimo. _ Disse Gazel meio agitado. _ Você veio sozinho? _ Tentou mudar de assunto.

_Não, Someoka veio comigo, ele foi ao banheiro, acho que caiu lá dentro.

_Pai de primeira viagem... Burn também ficava todo nervosinho.

Ambos riram. Era divertido ver como seus queridos maridos reagiam a paterninade de forma tão ou mais estranha que eles mesmos.

Nisso, Someoka entrou na saleta. Estava resmungando como sempre.

_Aquele banheiro é minusculo! Que coisa!

Sentou-se ao lado de Fubuki que lhe sorriu docemente. Logo notou a presença de Fuusuke.

_E ai, Gazel. Você também esta gravido, é?

_Sim, estou com quatro meses. Mais um pouco eu vou poder saber o sexo.

_Então pode por juizo na cabeça desse aqui? O Shirou que fazer suspence até a hora do parto.

O suposto riu baixinho. Sem duvida adorava ver o seu marido assim ansioso por causa do bebê.

_Então, de quanto você esta, Fubuki?

_Cinco meses e estão tão saudaveis que mal espero a hora.

_"Estão"? São gêmeos?

_É! _ O sorriso do outro era contagiante.

A felicidade de Shirou com o fato de ter gêmeos era encatadora e o discreto sorriso de seu marido ao ve-lo assim, deixava o ainda mais lindo.

_Gêmeos... Isso é que é ter sorte.

_Eu não diria sorte _ Fubuki disse _ Diria que é resultado da inabalavel determinação do Someoka em "_marcar gols_"!

O clima ternura se foi. Agora Fubuki e o marido discutiam sobre privacidade bem na frente de Gazel que não entendia como isso aconteceu.

Embora esivessem discutindo, a unica coisa que não se podia negar ali era que os gêmeos do Fubuki eram frutos da inabalavel determinação do Someoka!

* * *

><p>Gostou? Comente!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Passaram-se mais quatro meses desde as compras do enxoval.

Cada familia estava animada e cada uma tinha seus proprios truques para evitar encrencas.

**N**a casa dos Fubuki.

O ritmo era louco. Com dois bebês na casa agora, Someoka e Shirou tinham que fazer sua rotina em torno dos filhos.

Atsuya e Ryutaro, eram muito ativos e tinham muito apetite. Isso era um problema ás vezes, pois Fubuki tinha que alimenta-los constantemente, e como era inverno, acordar de madrugada era um caos, pois mesmo após a chegada dos gêmeos, a vida sexual do casal pareceu ter ganhado novo fogo.

E é claro que depois do climax, vem aquele soninho... Que não durava mais que uma hora até o primeiro choro.  
>Shirou estava mais feliz com seus filhinhos e isso refletia na cama e no sorriso enorme de Someoka.<p>

Vez ou outra, Endou trazia Kotaro e Koriko com a desculpa de visitar os bebês, quando, na verdade, ele traficava sorvete e doces gelados para Fubuki.

**N**a casa dos Mamoru.

Hiroto não estaria diferente se não fosse o barrigão o aumento de seu desejo por "sexo selvagem", algo como sentir muito tesão numa praça com um monte pessoas passeando por ali.

Em muitos momentos, o pobre Endou teve que controlar o seu "gravidinho", o que era facil até o sexto mês, quando Hiroto conseguia se acalmar com apenas um "beijo digno de estar no kama-sutra" como ele mesmo apelidou.

**N**a casa dos Genda.

A situação era melhor. Sakuma era mais controlado, esse seria o seu segundo filho, logo Koujirou estava preparado.

Mimando o gravido com presentes e atenção, fazendo Sakuma se esquecer que havaia bobonieres cheias de bombons na sala de jantar dizendo "Me coma, mate seus desejos!".

Kotaro também ajudava, ou assim pensava, fazendo todos os desejos do papai enquando Koujirou estava fora. Os desejos de Sakuma consistiam apenas em comer bombons e querer muito seu amado Koujirou dentro de si. O que não era possivel com a "casinha ocupada".

E na casa dos Nagumo...

_"Os hormônios prolactina e progesterona são os maiores responsáveis pela alteração do apetite e a mudança do paladar, levando a gestante a comer alimentos que antes não gostava ou mesmo os alimentos com sabores estranhos." Que coisa doida! É por isso que você só quer comer queijo, papai.

Koriko estava pronta para ser uma parteira quando cresscese.

Gazel estava enorme, bem dentro do normal esperado, Burn estava meio ansioso com o "grande dia" se aproximando e Koriko parecia o cão de guarda do papai.

Não importava onde estivesse ou que estivesse fazendo, era só Gazel mostrar qualquer mudança de comportamente e pá! Lá estava a filha para acudi-lo.

Seja um desejo por sorvete ou uma colica das bravas, Koriko estava a postos, ela até chegou ao extremo da mudar a agenda do celular do papai para que o seu numero fosse o primeiro a aparecer (logo depois vinha o telefone da emêrgencia e da policia).

A familia estava reunida na sala vendo o jornal, Burn no sofa com Gazel deitado entre suas pernas e Koriko na poltrona lendo com atenção o livro sobre trabalho de parto, as vezes Haruya pensava que Koriko iria a qualquer momento se levantar e fazer seu irmão vir ao mundo ela mesma.

_Ah! _ Gemeu Gazel.

_O que foi?_ Pai e filha perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Koriko literalmente pulou da poltrona e se pos ao lado do papai, ela já estava pronta para fazer o parto ali mesmo se preciso.

Fuusuke olhava dela para o marido, ficou meio constrangido em falar o tinha sentido.

_Me-Mexeu... Foi só isso.

_Ufa... - Suspirou Burn com a mão no peito.

Koriko não suspirou, parecia mais frustrada. Ela saiu bufando para o seu quarto.

_Estou preoucupado.

_Com o que? _ Perguntou o gravido enquanto seu queridissimo marido lhe ajeitava no sofá.

_Ela esta mais nervosa que você, Fuusuke! É capaz dela ter um surto antes de ver o irmão nascer.

_Você esta exagerando, Burn. Vamos pedir pizza?

Não era uma pergunta. Burn pegou o telefone, mas antes que pudesse discar, o bendito aparelho tocou.

_Alo? Endou. O que? Como assim Hiroto não esta bem? Peraí!

Gazel se esticou no sofá tentando ver onde o ruivo ai, viu ir até a porta de entrada e então ouviu vozes familiares.

_Ah, desculpa! É que eu achei que seria melhor ficar com os amigos caso algo acontecesse.

Endou e Hiroto entraram na sala, Burn veio atrás deles com uma enorme bolsa rosa de bebê mais algumas sacolas.

_Olá, Gazel. Como você esta? _ Perguntou Hiroto sentando-se com cuidado no outro sofá.

Sua barriga estava igual a do outro, mas na visão de Fuusuke ele estava maior.

_Estou bem e o que vocês fazem aqui?

_Nós viemos...

_Endou trouxe Hiroto pra cá porque ficou com medo dele começar a "trabalhar" antes da hora.

_É, é isso... _ Endou estava corado.

De verdade, a unica coisa da qual ele tinha medo era de ficar mais tempo sozinho com Hiroto e acabar fazendo uma loucura, afinal, seu "gravidinho" estava tão fofo e sexy daquele jeito!

Haruya estava claramente irritado. Se por um lado tinha o seu gravidinho em casa, o gravidinho de Endou não era problema seu.

_Ha-ru-y-a, a pizza.

_Ah, desculpe, Gazel! _ E enfim ele ligou para a pizzaria. _ Alo, boa noite, eu queria uma pizza grande de...

_Frango, coração e quatro queijos.

_E calabresa e catupirri. _ Hiroto entrou no rodizio.

_Uma de camarão, sim? _ Endou pediu.

_Eu quero pizza também!_ Koriko veio correndo do quarto.

_Alo... Pode trazer três pizzas grandes para a rua ohara, numero 1009. O preço... Boa noite.

Pos o telefone no gancho e desabou diante da comoda. O preço devia ter sido alto.

Enquanto esperaram a pizza, O grupo entrou numa agradavel conversa que começou sobre os desejos absurtos de Gazel e foi até o apetite sexual de Hiroto e em como Endou tinha medo disso por causa do bebê.

_Sexo é muito bom durante toda a gravidez. Fortalece os músculos do períneo que ajudam na hora do parto, deixa a mamãe feliz e relaxada, e o bebê sente tudo o que a mamãe sente. Se a mamãe está feliz, o bebê está feliz.

_Koriko!

Burn ficou doido em ouvir sua princesinha falando de sexo como se fosse um especialista. Endou ficou bobo e Hiroto apenas sorriu.

Gazel parecia alheio a tudo, estava mais preoucupado com a demora do entregador.

Triiiiim, triiiiim, triiiiim.

_Alo? Oi, tio Aphrodi, hein? Ah, ta bom! _ Koriko desligou e foi até o roll. Quando voltou estava acompanhada de Aphrodi, Fubuki com seus gêmeos no colo, Someoka que trazia uma bolsa gigante de bebê, sakuma, Kotaro e Genda que também tinha uma bolsa.

_Mas o que! O que fazem aqui? _ Gritou o dono da casa subindo no sofá e apontando para os recém chegados.

_Viemos pra festa, ora!

Kotaro disse enquanto ajuda seu papai a sentar no sofá.

_Que festa? _ Perguntou Fuusuke de volta a realidade.

_Endou ligou dizendo que vocês convidaram para jantar. _ Explicou Sakuma.

Haruya fuzilou o goleiro com um olhar maligno.

_Endou Mamoru...

_Ca-calma, Burn, por favor tenha caAAAAAAAHAAAAA!

_Vem cá, seu maldito! eu vou te matar!

E começa o pega-pega, as crianças entraram no meio também.

Koriko porque seu pai estava realmente com uma vontade assassina no olhar e Kotaro porque tinha ingerido muito refrigerante e tinha que gastar energia.

_Ai, ai... Mais uma noite tranquila.

Todos concordaram com Fuusuke que alisava sua franja.

Logo as pizzas chegaram (Burn fez Endou pagar metade do preço) e foram consumidas tão rapido quanto foram servidas.

O dono da casa estava feliz em ver o prazer de marido em saborear um simples pedaço de pizza. E não era só ele que estava assim.

Endou não larguava Hiroto e Genda era tão apaixonado por Sakuma que queria mima-lo a todo custo, isso era visivel quando lhe dava a pizza na boca, mas depois afastava o garfo para lhe roubar um beijo.

Em contra partida, Someoka preferia guardar esse tipo de demonstração para sua intimidade, Fubuki não reclamava, "_Acho que se fosse diferente, eu não teria tido gêmeos_" disse enquanto conversava.

Atsuya e Ryutaru eram iguais ao papai, era dificil diferenciar as fotos de Shirou e Atsuya da dos gêmeos, mas era simples saber quem era querm pelo fato de que Ryutaro era sempre vestido com roupas claras e Atsuya com escuras, sempre combinadas.

_São tão lindinhos!

Koriko estava brilhando de amores pelos bebês. Ela não os larguava, até se ofereceu para ser baba quando fosse "noite dos adultos" na casa dos Fubuki.

_Nagumo Koriko! Já chega de ficar insunuando coisas! _ Haruya estava nervoso de novo.

_Ah, deixa ela, Burn. Já tem idade de parar de trata-la como criancinha. _ Aphrodi se meteu.

Enquanto a nova discusão se formava, Fuusuke foi ao banheiro, todo aquela pizza tinha sair.

_Ahhh, que alivio!

Ah, sim, um alivio prazeroso. O bebês pesava sobre sua bexiga e sua causa um desconforto quando ficaxa apertado.

_Estou tão ansioso pra ter você aqui fora. _ Disse ao acariciar seu ventre.

Esse seria um bom exemplo da frase "tome cuidado com o que deseja", pois no instante seguinte a energia acabou. Tudo ficou em completa escuridão.

Uma agitação veio da sala. Os bebês deviam ter se assustado.

_Acho bom eu voltar.

Fuusuke ao se levantar sentiu uma forte pressão na bexiga e estranhou que mesmo depois de já ter se aliviado ainda estivesse urinand.

Foi então que viu que não era xixi que escorria por suas pernas.

_HARUUUYYAAA!

Quando Burn e os demais abriram a porta do banheiro, viram Gazel sentado na borda da banheira completamente corado, tinha sangue escorrengo por suas pernas.

-Minha bolsa..._ Ele gemeu abertando a barriga.

Foram momentos terriveis que se seguiram. Burn levou o marido no colo para o quarto e então começou a juntar todas as toalhas da casa, tudo por extinto mesmo. Depois que ja tinha arrumado tudo, não sabia o que fazer.

Gazel gritava de dor a cada contração. Burn voltou para sala em busca de ajuda e viu algo emocionante: Koriko dava ordens para todos ajudarem.

Aphrodi fervia água na cozinha, Someoka e Endou tinham ido buscar ajuda, Genda acendiam velas e as espalhava pela casa, Hiroto e Sakuma acalmavam as criançãs e Fubuki, assim como a propria Koriko se ofereceram para ajudar caso o médico não viesse a tempo.

-Pai, como ele esta?

_Com dor, muita dor.

Koriko entrou no quarto, seu papai agonizava, nisso ela chamou por Fubuki que veio trazendo a água quente. Aphrodi também veio e trazia algumas coisas.

_Acho que vamos precisar disso.

Ele pos na escrivaninha uma caixa de luvas descartaveis, uma tesousa ja esterializada e barbante.

_Pra que o barbante? _ Burn entrou no quarto, não conseguia ficar parado sem ajudar.

-Para o cordão.

_Perai! Como assim o cordão? Esta tão perto assim?

_PAI! Papai esta preste a parir, não da tempo do médico voltar! Nos ajuda!

Foi como levar um tapa. Burn sentiu-se envergonhado. Koriko era só uma criança e estava mais séria que ele que era seu pai.

_Com licença, mas eu estou em trabalho de parto, aqui, sim?  
>Fuusuke, embora estivesse com dor, ainda estava lucido, logo não conseguia suportar toda aquela enrolação.<p>

Fuusuke tinha seus cabelos grudados na testa de suor, chorando e se contorcendo de dor, no meio de tudo isto, Koriko fazia exatamente o que tinha que ser feito, instintiva e esplendidamente.

Todo aquele estudo tinha valido a pena.

Fubuki e Aphrodi davam apoio, sempre seguindo as instruções da garota.

_Agora, papai, força!

_AAAAAHAAAAAA!

Na sala, Burn (que foi posto pra fora do quarto),Hiroto, Genda, Sakuma e as crianças ouviam os gritos de Fuusuke meio ansiosos.

_O tio vai ficar bem, né? _ Kotaro subiu no colo do pai.

_Claro que vai, isso não é nada.

Koujirou disse e lançou um olhar tranquilo para Haruya que sorriu.

_Nossa, você parece pai de primeira viajem, Burn. É o segundo filho de vocês, já devia estar seguro disso.

Sakuma era sempre direto, mas naquele momento isso foi bem-vindo. Afinal, por que tanto medo? Isso iria passar e logo estaria com seu filho nos braços.

__Aaaaaahaaaaaaaa!_

Os pensamentos tranquilos do ruivo se esvairam. Mesmo que fosse algo natural gritar, ouvir seu amor sofrer ainda era algo perturbador.

_Sabe, Burn, eu acho que você devia se orgulhar da sua filha.

Disse Hiroto enquanto ninava Ryutaro.

_Eu concordo, ela só tem onze anos e esta lá como se fosse uma adulta ajudando. _ Disse Sakuma .

Nesse momento, Koriko passou correndo pelo corredor rumo ao banheiro. Minutos depois ela voltou, enxugando a boca, aparentemente havia vomitado, mas ainda voltou a ajudar.

_É, ela forte. _ Concluiu Haruya.

Passaram-se mais de cinco horas e nada do bebê nascer. Eram duas da manhã quando Someoka ligou dizendo que ele e Endou estavam presos num engarrafamento.

_Como pode haver tanta gente na rua numa queda de energia!

Sakuma acabou dormindo junto com os bebês e Kotaro no quarto de hospedes. Hiroto, Genda e Haruya estavam na sala ainda nervosos.

Os gritos tinha diminuido, mas ainda assim Gazel soltava alguns.

Quando Burn foi ver como esta as coisas no quarto, Aphrodi o pos pra fora.

_Tem muito sangue. É melhor não ver. _ E fechou a porta.

Na sala, ele reclamava sobre Aphrodi o ter chamado de fraco.

No minuto seguinte, o maior e pior grito até então ocupou toda a casa.

__!_

E seguiu o silencio.

Para então o canto de um anjinho ser ouvido.

_Buuuuaaa!

Fubuki e Aphrodi vieram pra sala, ambos sorriam.

_Parabêns, papai! É um lindo garotinho _ Falou Fubuki enxugando a testa.

_Vai lá ver sua familia. _ Disse Aphrodi desabando no sofá ao lado de Genda. _ Estou moido!

Burn seguiu até o quarto e quando abriu a porta quase chorou.

Gazel estava na cama segurando seu filho e Koriko estava na beira da cama chorando de tão emocionada.

Ele entrou e se juntou a familia. Burn abraçou e beijou docemente Gazel.

_Como você esta?

_Estou dolorido, tem sangue entre as minhas pernas e meu penis só vai voltar para o lugar em semanas, em resumo:Estou ótimo.

_Pai, qual o nome dele? _ Koriko bocejou se alinhando na cama do lado de seu papai.

_É mesmo, nós ainda nem escolhemos o nome, Fuusuke.

O papai sorriu.

_Vai ser Miyuki. Porque quando o Fubuki disse que acabou eu sentiu tanta felicidade!

Burn riu alto, Miyuki se remexeu no colo de Gazel.

Ver aquele ser todo enroladinho no colo de seu amado Fuusuke era a visão do paraiso.

_Bem vindo a familia, Miyuki _ Disse e deu um beijinho no filho.

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki<strong> significa felicidade.

Gostou? Comente!


	6. Chapter 6

Um mês depois...

Na casa dos Nagumo a vida tinha voltado ao normal: a casa estava virado do avesso e tinha o dobro de brinquedos pela sala agora.

No meio da bagunça, Koriko tentava enviar mais uma mamadeira na bolsa do bebê. Hoje seria o primeiro passeio de Miyuki ao parque e tudo devia estar perfeito, ou seja, ela devia estar pronta para qualquer imprevisto.

Se Miyuki ficasse com fome, tinha três mamadeiras, duas de leite e uma de suco, ou se ele molhasse a fralda, tinha seis para trocar. Ou se chovesse, a mini sombrinha estava no bolso da frente. Tinha tudo para tudo.

Eram dez da manhã, seus pais e o bebê ainda estavam dormindo.

Tudo estava certo, eles iriam sair a uma da tarde em ponto, iriam de carro até o parque onde se encontrariam com Hiroto e Endou que também iriam passar com a Suzume, que nasceu dois dias depois de Miyuki.

Sakuma também deu a luz alguns dias depois, Burn o apelidou de "atrasado" por ter sido o ultimo a parir, mas isso nem icomodava o papai.

Sakuma tivera uma menina, assim como os Mamoru, e Koujirou a batizou com o nome Hotaru.

"_Entrou um vaga-lume no quarto quando Jirou entrou em trabalho de parto_" foi a explicação para o nome da filha.

Hotaru era tão linda, os olhos azulados mais os cabelos de um anil claro mais a bela meio moreninha formavam uma charmosa combinação.

Ah, Suzume também era tão fofinha, tinha os olhos castanhos do pai e os cabelos ruivos do papai, Endou ficou meio decepcionado, pois queria que ela tivesse o olhar de esmeralda do seu amado Hiroto, mas nem por isso deixou de mima-la, até mais que Hiroto que passou dez horas em trabalho de parto.

_Pobre tio Hiroto.

_Koriko, o que faz acordada?

Haruya apareceu na porta da sala, ainda de pijama e os cabelos arrepiados mais que o normal.

_Pai, ja vai ser onze horas, tenho que arrumar tudo antes, se não não vai dar tempo de aproveitar nada.

_Calma, garota! Vamos pra um passeio, não pra uma guerra.

Burn seguiu rumo ao banheiro, só saiu de lá uma hora depois e quando abriu a porta entrou uma Koriko enfurecida.

_Pai, Miyuki acordou molhado, papai teve que usar o meu banheiro, eu não pude tomar banho e perdemos uma hora graças a você. Vai logo tomar café!

E o tirou do caminho para em seguida bater a porta.

Na cozinha, Fuusuke estava sentado a mesa dando mamadeira a Miyuki no seu colo.

_Ela te expulsou? _Perguntou sem tirar o olhar do bebê.

_Eu acho que ela vai mestruar logo, esse estresse todo só pode ser TMP!

Burn serviu-se e sentou-se ao lado do marido, lhe beijou a bochecha e iniciou seu café.

Quando Miyuki terminou de mamar, Gazel o pos no cadeiraão e foi enfim comer o seu café. Miyuki fitava o pai com atenção.

Começamos a aprender ao imitar nossos pais, esse era o momento perfeito para traduzir essa frase, pois Miyuki esticou o bracinho tentando pegar o colher proxima a si, quando a pegou a ofereceu ao pai.

Gazel observava a cena com a tipica alegria paternal. Burn entrou na brincadeira deixando que o filho, desajeitadamente, lhe desse comida na boca, ficar com o rosto sujo era uma consequencia aceitavel.

Quando Koriko enfim entrou na cozinha, ficou corada de tão tocada com a cena: Miyuki limpava o rosto do pai com o seu paninho enquanto Gazel limpa a outra bochecha.

_Aguenta ai que eu vou pegar a camera! _ A ruiva saiu correndo em busca da maldita camera que nunca estava mão na hora certa.

Como sempre, quando ela achou a maldita, Miyuki já estava fazendo outra coisa um pouco mais... Tediosa para se filmar.

_Talvez na proxima, filha. _ Consolou Gazel enquanto trocava o filho para o passeio em menos de uma hora.

_Hoje eu vou filmar tudo que acontecer! Não vou deixar nada passar! Ouviu, maninho? Hoje você vai ser uma estrela!

Ela afirmou com um olhar determinado para o bebê que espirrou na lente da camera por causa do talco.

O parque estava lindo mesmo sendo fim de inverno. As arvores davam sinal do outono, havia motinhos de folhas secas amareladas por todo lado. Se não estivesse no Japão, poderiam dizer que aquele era o CentralPark de Nova York.

_Tio Fubuki, tio Someoka! Aquiii!

A familia Fubuki que vinha vindo pelo caminho, foi até a árvore da qual os Nagumos aproveitavam a sombra.

_Oi, esperaram muito?

_Não, acabamos de chegar. _ Disse ela enquanto dava espaço na toalha para o moises dos gêmeos. _ Como vão vocês, lindinhos?

Atsuya estava meio sonolento, Ryutaro esticou a mãozinha querendo pegar o bolinho que Koriko segurava.

_Eu posso dar?

_Não, eles ainda não comem coisas duras. - Respondeu o pai dos gêmeos, sempre atento aos dois.

_Hiroto e Endou estão atrasados? - Perguntou Shirou.

_Aposto que Endou esta enrolando a filha em plastico bolha. Ele virou um pai coruja do pior tipo. _ Disse Haruya que estava com a cabeça deitada no colo do marido.

_Como se você tivesse sido melhor quando a Koriko nasceu.

Alfinetou Someoka que tirava Atsuya do moises para Shirou o alimentar. Burn corou de vergonha, afinal era verdade.

Nesse momento, meio que do nada, Kotaro pulou de trás da árvore, assustando todos.

-Seu babaca! Você assustou os bebês!

A ruiva partiu pra cima dele que desviou num reflexo digno de um goleiro.

_Cade os seus pais, Kotaro? _ Gazel perguntou.

_Olha lá! _ Kotaro apontou para um grupo de pessoas que vinham na direção deles.

Eram Hiroto, Endou, Koujirou e Jirou. Cada pai tinha uma bolsa debaixo de um braço e no outro, Koujirou trazia um moises e Endou uma cesta. Sakuma trazia no colo, Hotaru toda enroladinha num cobertor lilás, e Hiroto trazia Suzume num cobertor rosa meio cereja.

_E ai, gente! Demoramos muito?

_Imagina _ Respondeu Shirou enfim dando fim ao choro dos filhos.

_Kotaro, você assustou os bebês, não é?

O menino corou, Seu papai tinha um tom rigido e sério.

_Desculpa.

_Assim é melhor. Bem, como vai esse mocinho?

O diretor da Teikoku voltou-se para Miyuki com um sorriso tão fofo na visão de seu marido, que nem parecia o dono daquela seriedade de agora pouco.

_Ainda sob efeito de hormonios? _ Cochichou a ruiva para o amigo.

_Troca de humor como troca de roupa, toma cuidado _ Avisou ele.

O piquenique seguiu tranquilo, com choros de vez enquanto, mas ainda assim foi excelente.

Kotaro estava ao lado do moises da irmã, velando seu sono, sempre atento caso ela acordasse, o que sempre fazia com um berrerou de fome. Suzume tinha acordado calminha e curiosa com o que acontecia a sua volta.

Assim que abriu os olhos, ela tentou pegar uma xicara de chá que estava proxima a si, não conseguiu e acabou virando-a na perna de Someoka.

_Ahhaaa! Isso ta fervendo! _Para com isso_!

Shirou parou de limpar a calça do marido, caso contrario a situação ficaria indecente, pois o chá tinha virado bem no meio das pernas deste.

Os gêmeos riam da desgraça alheia o que chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas, entre elas uma dupla de, digamos, "senhoras na flor da idade".

_Que lindo! São gêmeos mesmo? _ Perguntou a loira de casaco preto.

_São, sim. _ Respondeu o papai que estava bem atento a seus filhos quando aquelas duas começaram a fazer-lhes chamegos.

Os demais decidiram ficar quietos, pois Fubuki parecia meio incomodado.

_São tão fofinhos, quais os nomes? _ Quis saber a de cabelo chanel.

_Esse é Atsuya e esse é o Ryutaro.

Ele disse enquanto retornava os dois ao moises, bem longe delas.

_Você tem tanta sorte, eles parecem com você ou com a sua esposa?

_Eu sou R+. _ Disse Shirou com um sorrisinho. _ Não é, querido?

Fubuki voltou-se com um olhar cintilante para Someoka que já tinha conseguiulimpar sua calça, e apenas concordou com um gemido.

As duas ficaram mudas. Despediram-se e sumiram caminho abaixo.

_Duas metidas. _ Disseram Hiroto e Gazel

_O que R+? _ Perguntou Kotaro comendo um monte bolachinhas.

_É quando...

_Eu explico! _ Koriko atropelou Genda e tirou de sua bolsinha um panfleto rosa. _ Toma! Esse é o meu projeto para a feira da escola no mês que vem. que com certeza vai ganhar um 10,

Ela lançou um olhar sugestivo para Sakuma.

Kotaro leu o folheto com atenção, pois parecia algo muito complicado.

**O FATO R**

**Introdução.**

Nos ultimos anos, foi descoberto por cientistas e médicos brasileiros e japoneses, uma anomalia adormecida dentro de alguns homens: _Um ventre._ Tal descoberta causou alvoroço na comunidade médica e cientifica do mundo.

"Isso é algo novo e estranho para o mundo, pois até ontem somente uma mulher podia gerar um filho, agora com essa descoberta, um homossexual que tenha essa anomalia pode fazer o mesmo" diz a dra. Riza Kodomo.

Após intensa pesquisa, a anomalia batizada de Fator R, foi confirmada como uma coincidencia genetica.

_**O que é fator R ?**_

_O fato R é um fenomeno que acontece somente em homens, quando o feto ainda esta em formação._

_Ser R+ é quando um homem tem a capacidade de conceber. Originalmente, todos os fetos são femininos até a decima semana, nesse tempo caso o feto seja masculino, se ele receber uma dose extra de hormônios XX, ele ira ser tornar R+._

_O fator R (de Reprodutor) só se desenvolve quando o feto masculino recebe uma determinada dose de gene XX, o que resulta na criação de um ventre acima da bexiga urinaria. Um homem que seja R+ pode conceber uma criança, mas para isso é preciso um parceiro R-._

_**Como saber quem é R+ e R- ?**_

_R+ é um homem que possui ventre e genes XX em excesso. Esse excesso permanece inativo até os 12 anos._

_R- é um homem que não possui ventre ou genes XX em excesso, logo, um homem comum. Quando os genes XX de um homem R+ se une com os genes Y do parceiro, concebe um feto que podera ser menino ou menina. No caso de dois homens, ambos positivos, o feto será sempre uma menina._

_Normalmente o fator R é eliminado ainda no utero da mãe (a dose de XX extra é dissolvida pelo organismo, pois não ha função para ela.), mas através de um raio-x e exame de hormônios depois dos 12 anos, idade do amadurecimento genital masculino, é posivel saber se o rapaz é positivo ou não._

_**Onde posso fazer essa exame?**_

_Pode-se fazer o exame num hospital ou num posto de saude. Tal exame foi adicionado aos exames exigidos para escolas japonesas e seus dados serão adicionados as fichas dos alunos. O exame é gratis e seu resultado é preciso._

_**Mulheres são R+?**_

_Mulheres não são classificadas como R+, porque são naturalmente aptas para reprodução._

_Fui eu que fiz toda a produção. _ Ela disse orgulhosa.

Burn parecia constrangido com o papel. Gazel estava satisfeito com o capricho da filha. Hiroto não parecia surpreso, ele ja sabia sobre o fator R e Endou ficou todo encantado, ele sabia sobre o fator, mas não tão a fundo.

_É bom ver que você tem prestado atenção nas aulas, afinal passa tanto tempo na minha sala que achei eu mesmo teria que ensina-la.

Sakuma sempre conseguia tirar o brilho dos olhos da ruiva.

_Mas no futebol eu sou tão boa quanto o seu filho!

_Não é nada.

_Claro que sou! Você mal consegue segurar o meu chute, bobão.

_Ora, sua...

_Ja chega! _ Exclamou Gazel. _ Vocês estão agitando os bebês.

Era verdade, até Hotaru tinha despertado e acompanhava a discussão. Sakuma a pegou querendo saber se tinha fome, e estava.

_Nossa, ela esta faminta. _ Disse Koriko.

-Ela sempre esta faminta, mas não é nada comparada com o irmão, certo, Kotaro?

Genda gostava de implicar com o apetite do filho.

_Eu estou crescendo! _ Rebateu o menino coradinho.

_Isso mesmo, Kotaro. _ Burn apoio o menino, afinal era natural ter uma enorme fome quando criança.

_Esta sendo complacente por também comia como um desesperado quando criança. _ Gazel alfinetou bebendo do seu chá.

Risadas e mais provocações se seguiram até o fim desse agradavel dia.

Hiroto tinha ninado Suzume enquanto Endou ajudava os outros a arrumar tudo. Sua filha quase nem deu seu ar hoje, o que significava que essa noite não teria "farra" para ele e Endou, pois ela logo acordaria com fome.

Gazel tambem aguardava o marido, estava sentado num banco junto a Hiroto e Sakuma. Miyuki estava acordado e brincava com um chocalho.

Sakuma cuidava Kotaro que segurava Hotaru em seu colo, ninando-a.

_Foi um bom dia, não é? _ Fubuki disse enquanto ajeitava seus gêmeos no carrinho onde o moises podia ser acoplado.

_É, foi. Acho que só vamos ter outro assim quando, eles ficarem maiores.

_Por que? _ Indagou Hiroto.

_É que agora Endou não vai sair de cima da filha, Genda e eu temos que cuidar do Instituto, logo assim que a lincença acabar, eu volto ao trabalho, Gazel mal se recuperou e ja estava de volta ao ginasio e Fubuki, tenho certeza que Someoka vai te manter quietinho até o sexto mês dos gêmeos.

_Puxa, eu tinha esquecido disso tudo. Acho que ja vou arrumar uma creche para Suzume, antes que Endou descarte a idéia.

_Bem, quanto a mim, acho que vou ter que subornar meu queridissimo marido para me deixar voltar a trabalhar.

_Aposto que o Someoka não acha "isso" um suborno. _ Disse Hiroto cheio de malicia.

Fuusuke agradeceu que Koriko estivesse ajudando o pai a por tudo no carro, caso contrario, ela iria prolongar a conversa até o ponto de Burn a por de castigo por dizer "coisas inapropriadas para sua idade".

É, essa era sua familia, um marido explosivo e dois filhos para alegrar seus dias (ou enlouquecer totalmente!).

_Ei, "mamães" estão prontas pra ir?

Cada um pegou o seu par, se despediram e foram para casa.

Uma noite calma de sono os esperava, bom, até a hora em que os bebês acordassem e quissesem mamar.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzume <strong>significa pardal.

**Hotaru **significa vagalume.

Gostou? Comente!


End file.
